Let Me Love You
by mangoesdown
Summary: Kenangan buruk yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Hal itulah alasan mengapa seorang gadis manis periang berubah menjadi sang penyendiri yang paling kesepian. Namun dunianya mulai berwarna ketika seorang pria asing masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dan merubah semua persepsi negatifnya.
1. Chapter 1 : 24 Desember

Let Me Love You

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Tragedy

Rate : Teens

Main Cast :

Haruno Sakura

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini jika membacanya hehehe. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, serta kejelekan lainnya. Oleh karena itu, harap berhati-hohoho.

Summary : Kenangan buruk yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Hal itulah yang dijadikan alasan mengapa seorang gadis manis periang berubah menjadi sang penyendiri yang paling kesepian. Namun dunianya mulai berwarna ketika seorang pria asing masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dan merubah semua persepsi negatifnya.

Happy Reading!^^

* * *

Chapter 1 : 24 Desember

"Apa yang kamu lamunkan, Sakura?"

Suara berat itu sukses membuat semua lamunan Sakura buyar seketika. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkedip beberapa kali. Ia menatap layar laptop yang sedang menampilkan _file_ yang sedang dikerjakannya. Dia kembali meletakkan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya dan lanjut mengetik dengan lincahnya.

"Tadi kamu melamunkan apa, Ra?"

Pria yang berdiri di belakang Sakura itu mengulang pertanyaannya. Merasa bahwa kehadirannya tidak dipandang, pria itu berusaha menampilkan dirinya. Ia mengambil kursi yang menganggur lalu meletakkannya di samping kursi Sakura dan duduk manis di sana. Ia menopang pipinya dengan tangan kanan lalu menatap Sakura yang terlihat kembali fokus pada suatu dokumen yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Apa yang kamu lamunkan tadi?"

Untuk ketiga kalinya, pria itu bertanya dengan harapan Sakura akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun, Sakura tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa menghiraukan pria bermanik _obsidian_ di sampingnya.

"Apa rumor itu memang benar?"

Pria itu kembali bertanya, tetapi dengan topik yang berbeda. Tentu saja tujuannya ialah memancing Sakura untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop yang ada di depannya. Sayangnya, Sakura sama sekali tak tergoda.

"Kamu adalah ratu es yang bersikap dingin pada siapapun. Jadi itu bukan rumor, tetapi fakta."

Pria itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, seolah tengah memainkan peran monolog dalam sebuah drama karena tokoh yang satunya lagi bersikap seperti patung. Tetapi Sakura tetap tidak memperdulikan semua celotehan tak bermutu dari pria di sampingnya. Ia tetap fokus pada kerjaannya.

"Bahkan dengan pacarmu sendiri, kamu tidak mau bicara."

Pria itu bergumam pelan. Mendengar gumaman itu, Sakura menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya. Ia menoleh ke samping sehingga ia dapat melihat seulas senyum tulus terpatri di wajah pria itu. Manik gioknya beradu dengan iris _obsidian_ teduh yang menatapnya penuh kehangatan.

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Kau menjijikkan." Sakura berkata dengan wajah datar dan nada bicara yang dingin. Namun pria itu membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Saya lupa. Saya pikir kamu adalah orang bisu."

Candaan dari pria itu membuat Sakura mendengus lalu kembali menatap laptopnya. Ia kembali mengetik dan tak menghiraukan gangguan dari pria yang menyebutnya sebagai pacar. Pria itu menyerah. Ia mengembalikan kursi yang dipakainya ke tempat semula, yaitu di hadapan Sakura.

Sedetik pria itu duduk, Sakura menutup laptopnya. Setelah menarik flashdisc dari laptop itu, dia memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tas selempangnya. Kemudian tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Sakura keluar dari ruangan luas itu, meninggalkan pria yang duduk di depannya sendirian. Tangan kurus pria jangkung itu terulur, mengambil kalender duduk yang ada di meja Sakura. Manik hitam obsidiannya menjadi redup seketika. Ada satu tanggal yang dilingkarinya dengan spidol.

Tanggal 24 bulan Desember.

"Saya tahu, kamu akan terus mengingat kejadian itu." Pria itu bergumam dengan senyum pahit dalam air muka sedihnya. Ia tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya sampai punggung Sakura benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

 _DUAKKK!_

" _Cepat bangun!"_

 _Seorang wanita paruh baya menendang seorang gadis yang tidur seperti sushi gulung dengan selimutnya. Gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan saat badannya jatuh menghempas lantai. Dengan dengusan sebal, dia melepaskan selimutnya lalu berdiri tegak menghadap wanita yang sudah mematahkan nikmatnya tidur dengan mimpi indah._

" _Apa? Kau ingin protes?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu dengan berkacak pinggang. Matanya memicing tajam seperti laser yang siap membutakan mata._

 _Tak mau melakukan kontak mata dengan tatapan menyeramkan seperti itu, sang gadis menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa disuruh, tangannya mulai bergerak untuk melipat selimut yang ia gunakan untuk menggulung badannya tadi malam. Tentu saja dengan mulut yang bergerak untuk melancarkan sejuta umpatan kesal dalam bentuk gumaman yang tak dapat didengar._

 _"Kalau kau ingin menjelek-jelekkan Ibu, bicara dengan jelas! Jangan seperti pengecut yang setara dengan tikus rendahan yang berkeliaran di got!" Wanita paruh baya itu berteriak dengan wajah sebal. Telinga gadis itu terasa panas ketika ia mendengar Ibunya berteriak-teriak merendahkannya. Ia melakukan kegiatannya sambil menatap wanita paruh baya itu dengan tatapan datar._

 _Gadis itu pun menghembuskan napas lelah. "Wajar kalau aku suka menulis. Ibuku saja orang yang pandai berkata-kata." Gadis itu membalas dengan senyuman sinis yang jelas-jelas tujuannya mencibir Ibunya yang cerewet. Wanita yang mengaku sebagai seorang Ibu itu hanya berdecak kesal._

 _"Kalau itu benar, mana mungkin naskahmu ditolak sembilan kali oleh semua penerbit!" Sang Ibu menjawab dengan tatapan tajam dan lirikan super sinis. Gadis itu tak mau kalah. Ia balik mendelik dan menatap langsung kedua mata Ibunya setelah ia selesai melipat selimutnya dan meletakkannya dengan bantingan sedikit kasar._

 _"Aku bilang aku suka menulis! Catatannya adalah suka tidak berarti pandai, Bu!" Sang anak berseru tak setuju. Matanya yang serupa dengan permata zamrud itu berkilat tajam. Melihat tingkah anaknya yang menyebalkan, Ibu itu naik pitam._

 _"Dasar nakal! Kalau kau memahami hal seperti itu, kau harusnya mencari kerja! Bukan bermain-main seperti ini!" Sang Ibu berteriak kesal sambil memukul kepala sang anak dengan buku tipis yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Remaja tanggung itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Ia kembali memandang Ibunya, kemudian mendengus kesal lalu melengos menatap jendela kamarnya yang menjadi jalan masuknya sinar mentari pagi._

 _"Aku sedang berusaha, Bu! Aku pasti akan mendapat pekerjaan!" Anak itu berseru dengan percaya diri. Ia mengepalkan tangannya di udara, tanda bahwa ia sedang semangat-semangatnya untuk bekerja keras. Sang Ibu hanya bisa menghela napas seraya mengurut-urut pelipisnya._

 _"Jangan banyak bicara. Buktikan saja pada Ibu kalau kau mampu bekerja dengan baik." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang Ibu berbalik badan. Lalu dia berjalan keluar dari kamar anak itu dengan langkah perlahan. Tangan kanannya masih setia mengurut pelipisnya karena kepalanya terasa berputar-putar karena tingkah anaknya. Mungkin inilah akibatnya kalau dia marah-marah pada usia yang sudah bisa dikatakan tua seperti ini. Kepalanya berdenyut pusing._

 _"Bos para gengster? Apa itu pekerjaan?" tanya si gadis dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat ke atas. Sang Ibu menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik ke belakang. Ia menatap anaknya dengan wajah super serius. "Ibu akan memecahkan kepalamu kalau kau jadi bos-nya gengster." Sang Ibu menjawab dengan nada penuh penekanan dan ketegasan. Anak itu hanya tertawa pelan, menganggap itu sebatas lelucon biasa._

 _"Tenang saja. Aku hanya bercanda, Bu." Anak itu menjawab dengan kekehan. Ibunya menghembuskan napas lega lalu mengangguk mengerti._

 _"Lebih baik kau bereskan kamarmu. Setelah itu, bersihkan dirimu sebelum sarapan yang kubuat jadi dingin." ujarnya dengan berjalan keluar dari kamar anaknya._

 _"Siap! Laksanakan bos besar!" Gadis itu menjawab dengan gaya hormat ala pasukan kepada komandannya. Ibu itu tidak perduli, ia hanya terus berjalan meninggalkan kamar menuju meja makan._

 _Selesai dengan masalah tempat tidur dan dirinya sendiri, gadis itu kembali muncul di hadapan Ibunya. Kini dia sudah berdiri tegap dengan penampilan barunya. Rambut merah mudanya ia kuncir tinggi-tinggi sehingga keningnya yang luas terpampang nyata. Untuk menjalani hari ini, pilihannya jatuh pada kaos hitam tangan pendek yang dibalutnya dengan mantel coklat yang hangat. Kemudian, sebagai bawahan, ia memilih celana hitam yang dilengkapi dengan sepatu kets bertali. Tak lupa tas selempang hitam menyilang di bahunya._

 _"Kau sudah siap untuk ditolak lagi?" tanya sang Ibu seraya mengoleskan mentega pada sehelai roti tawar. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya, dia duduk di hadapan Ibunya dengan wajah yang ditekuk sembilan. "Kau selalu membuat anakmu, pesimis, Bu." Gadis itu menjawab sambil menuangkan susu encer ke gelasnya. Ibunya hanya mendengus kasar._

 _"Pada anak sepertimu? Aku tidak mempunyai harapan apapun."_

 _Sebelum membalas ocehan Ibunya, gadis itu lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan segelas susu yang baru saja dituangnya sampai habis. Dengan bantingan yang sedikit keras, ia meletakkan gelas itu. Manik emerald miliknya langsung menyorot tajam._

 _"Aku ini Haruno Sakura! Aku pasti bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau!" Gadis itu berseru dengan mengepalkan tangannya di udara. Ibunya hanya mengangguk asal-asalan._

 _"Terserah kau saja. Kalau hari ini kau gagal, kita akan merayakan kesepuluh kalinya kau ditolak." Ibunya bekata setelah mengunyah roti._

 _"Kali ini, aku pasti berhasil!" Gadis bernama Sakura itu berseru seyakin-yakinnya. Ibunya hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk setuju._

 _Sakura berjalan dengan percaya diri tinggi. Beberapa penduduk menyapanya dengan ceria. Sakura membalas sapaan mereka tak kalah ceria. Ia membalasnya dengan melempar senyum manis dan lambaian tangan._

 _Ketika sampai di halte bus, ia berdiri di sana, menunggu bus merah untuk berhenti. Dalam halte itu hanya ada Sakura seorang. Maklumlah, ia tinggal di kawasan yang cukup jauh dari keramaian kota._

 _Kawasan yang ia tinggali masih seperti desa yang belum tersentuh majunya teknologi. Para penduduk desa rata-rata sehat karena makan sayuran hasil panen sendiri. Udara yang mereka hirup pun bersih tanpa polusi. Belum ada penduduk yang memakai mobil atau motor, mereka masih menggunakan sepeda lama untuk berpergian. Untuk keluar dari daerah desa, mereka menggunakan bus sebagai transportasi umum. Jiwa sosial mereka pun masih tinggi. Pagi-pagi mereka kerap senam pagi bersama. Mereka sering menghabiskan sore hari dengan main ke rumah tetangga sekadar untuk bermain catur atau menikmati hasil panen bersama. Hari-hari mereka dipenuhi dengan kegiatan yang diikuti embel-embel bersama. Internet juga belum ada, jadi untuk memakai internet mereka harus pergi ke kota._

 _Seminggu sebelumnya Sakura sudah pergi ke kota untuk mengirimkan naskah ceritanya kepada beberapa penerbit. Ya, cita-cita Sakura adalah mengubah hobi menjadi sebuah pekerjaan sehingga ia dapat bekerja tanpa beban. Sakura memang hobi menulis cerita. Berbagai genre cerita ia tekuni, dari roman sampai misteri. Tetapi ia lebih senang menulis cerita romantis yang menyentuh hati nurani. Untuk menyalurkan hobinya, Sakura memposting ceritanya di blog yang sudah ia buat. Jadi sekali bulan, ia pergi ke kota untuk memberi cerita baru._

 _Saat bus merah berhenti, Sakura segera melompat masuk ke dalam bus begitu pintunya terbuka. Pagi hari begini bus diramaikan oleh para ibu yang baru saja pulang dari pasar induk, sehingga Sakura menjadi penumpang pertama menuju kota. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel flip hitamnya dari dalam tas. Jemarinya sibuk menekan tombol yang merupakan kombinasi nomor seseorang yang sudah ia hapal. Ia menempel ponsel itu ke telinga kananya._

 _"Halo? Ino!" Sakura menyapa dengan ceria._

 _Ino. Ino adalah teman yang sempat satu sekolah dasar dengannya. Mereka adalah teman baik. Teman yang benar-benar sedekat nadi sehingga tak dapat dipisahkan lagi. Mereka kerap menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Sekadar untuk bermain atau belajar, mengerjakan tugas, dan saling menceritakan rahasia. Sayangnya, saat kenaikan kelas mereka harus berpisah karena Ayah Ino dimutasi ke kota sehingga Ino juga harus pindah sekolah. Namun, sampai sekarang mereka berdua masih berteman baik._

 _"Sakura! Kau ingin ke kota, ya?!" Dari seberang sana, Ino membalas tak kalah ceria. Sakura tertawa kecil saking bahagianya. Ya, tujuannya ke kota bukan untuk melamar kerja saja, tetapi juga untuk bertemu sahabat baiknya._

 _"Tentu saja! Kau bisa menjemputku?"_

 _Ino tertawa bahagia. Tentu saja ini adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuk Ino yang sangat merindukan sahabat karibnya itu. "Tentu saja aku bisa! Aku akan menjemputmu. Telepon aku kalau kau sudah sampai di terminal."_

 _"Baiklah. Aku akan meneleponmu kalau aku sudah sampai."_

 _"Hm. Hati-hati di jalan!"_

 _"Tenang saja. Aku selalu hati-hati."_

 _"Oke. Aku tutup teleponnya, ya? Dah!"_

 _Sakura menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Ia memandang ponselnya dengan senyum bahagia. Ia menutup ponselnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia duduk manis sambil menatap pemandangan yang ada lewat jendela di sampingnya. Sakura menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya dengan senandung ceria. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk menapakkan kakinya di kota!_

 _Memakan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit, Sakura akhirnya sampai di terminal. Sakura mencari tempat aman agar ia dapat duduk sambil menelepon dengan leluasa. Begitu menemukan tempat yang strategis, cepat-cepat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon Ino agar datang menjemputnya._

 _Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mobil Jazz hijau lumut keluaran baru membunyikan klakson panjang yang membuat beberapa orang berhenti dan menoleh. Mengenali seperti apa mobil Ino, Sakura berlari ke arah mobil itu. Tanpa babibu lagi, Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil._

 _"Hai, Sakura. Apa kabarmu?" Ino bertanya sambil memutar stir mobilnya, sehingga mereka segera meninggalkan terminal bus yang cukup ramai. Sakura memasang seat belt lalu menghembuskan napas._

 _"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Restorannya lancar?" Sakura balas bertanya dengan memandangi Ino yang masih fokus untuk melewati kemacetan ibukota. Meskipun macet, wajah Ino tak berubah menjadi kusut. Wajahnya malah bersinar terang, lengkap dengan senyuman manis._

 _"Tentu saja lancar! Berkat menu baru yang kau usulkan, restoranku dipenuhi oleh banyak pengunjung. Nasi sup ikan di hot plate itu brilian sekali. Aku bersyukur karena kecerdasanmu." cerocos Ino dengan semangat. Sakura terkekeh mendengar jawaban Ino yang dipenuhi hasrat menggebu-gebu untuk menceritakan kabar bahagia itu._

 _"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau terlihat tidak semangat? Baru kali ini aku melihatmu menghembuskan napas lesu seperti tadi. Kau persis seperti ayam sakit, Sakura."_

 _Sakura kembali menghembuskan napas lesu. Ia sedikit tertunduk, seperti energinya hilang begitu saja karena baterai semangatnya tercabut lepas. Percaya diri tingkat tingginya meredup seketika. Ino yang melirik Sakura sekali-sekali, mengernyit bingung akan tingkah sahabatnya yang persis seperti anjing yang diberi racun sehingga lemas mau mati._

 _"Entahlah, sudah sepuluh kali aku mengirimkan naskah ke penerbit. Tetapi sudah sembilan kali naskahku ditolak. Kalau yang kesepuluh ini gagal, Ibuku akan merayakan kegagalanku." Sakura bercerita dengan lesu. "Apa kali ini aku akan gagal lagi? Kalau gagal, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan nasihat Ibuku yang menyuruhku untuk bekerja dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Kau tahu, rasanya rasa percaya diriku menurun drastis. Aku bukan lagi Sakura si gadis tersemangat, tapi Sakura si pesimis." lanjut Sakura. Ino menganggukan kepalanya. Ia mengerti apa maksud Sakura._

 _Berkali-kali ditolak memang bisa membuat seseorang jadi pesimis. Penulis buku Harry Potter, si tuan Rowling saja ditolak delapan kali. Setelah itu, naskahnya diterima dan ia meraup keuntungan besar saat kisah imajinatifnya diangkat menjadi film layar lebar yang luar biasa sukses. Selama ini Sakura mengikuti jejak itu. Ia percaya bahwa setelah beberapa kali ditolak, naskahnya pasti akan diterima oleh suatu penerbit. Lalu karena ada produser film yang tertarik dengan ceritanya, kisah dalam bukunya dijadikan film layar lebar yang tak kalah sukses dengan film ternama lainnya. Setidaknya, begitulah pola pikir Sakura si nona optimis._

 _Namun batasan itu sudah Sakura lampaui. Ia sudah ditolak sembilan kali. Sembilan kali! Dan itu semua penerbit yang berbeda. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya kali ini. Kemungkinan naskahnya akan diterima terlihat tipis sekali. Sakura kembali menghembuskan napas. Ia begitu pesimis kali ini._

 _"Jangan pesimis begitu! Kau Sakura si nona optimis! Tunjukkan semangatmu, Sakura! Percaya dirilah. Kau bisa melakukannya. Naskahmu pasti akan diterima oleh penerbit kali ini. Cukup berdoa dan yakinlah!" Ino berseru memberi semangat. Ia menepuk pundak Sakura dengan mantap, seolah dengan tepukannya, semangat yang menggebu-gebu dalam dirinya dapat mengalir ke Sakura yang sedang lesu._

 _Sakura tersenyum samar. "Kau selalu bisa menghiburku, Ino. Kau memang yang terbaik!" Kini Sakura benar-benar tersenyum lebar. Ino yang meliriknya juga ikut tersenyum. "Begitu dong! Inilah Sakura yang kukenal." Ino menyikut lengan Sakura yang terlipat di depan dada. Sakura hanya tertawa saja._

 _Mobil Ino berhenti tepat di depan sebuah restoran yang cukup ramai untuk pagi hari. Namun bukan itu tujuan mereka. Tujuan mereka adalah rumah yang terletak persis di samping restoran. Sakura dan Ino keluar dari mobil._

 _Sekarang mereka tengah berdiri di depan rumah bercat putih dengan pekarangan penuh bunga berwarna cerah. Ino menarik lengan Sakura, menuntun Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam sana._

 _"Ayo, masuk!" ajak Ino saat ia sudah memutar knop pintu sehingga pintu terbuka lebar. Ino melangkah masuk duluan lalu menyeret Sakura yang masih terpaku di depan pintu._

 _"Bukannya kita biasa melihatnya di restoran?"_

 _Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau itu tamuku. Tidak mungkin aku menjamu tamu di restoran. Aku harus menyambut tamu spesialku dengan sambutan hangat ala rumah Yamanaka!"_

 _Sakura hanya bisa menurut pasrah, mengikuti kemauan Ino yang menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ino menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar, katanya dia mau ke kamar untuk mengambil laptop dan camilan. Sakura yang disuruh menunggu, memilih untuk menatap interior rumah Ino yang terlihat cerah dan rapi. Barang-barang tersusun rapi sehingga mata nyaman memandang. Tak lama kemudian, Ino muncul dengan laptop hitam dan toples kue kering yang ia letakkan di atas keyboard laptop._

 _Melihat Ino yang kesusahan, Sakura bangkit berdiri dan membantu Ino untuk membawa laptop sedangkan Ino memegang toples. Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan tajam. "Kalau punya barang bagus itu jangan disia-siakan! Kalau rusak, kamu juga yang susah. Servis laptop kamu kan mahal. Toples kaca seperti itu juga mahal. Kalau semuanya jatuh, kamu yang rugi!"_

 _Ino tertawa geli. Begitulah sikap Sakura saat ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah di matanya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu pasti langsung menceramahinya dengan logat aneh yang lebih sopan. Dan pasti terselip kata kamu dengan nada penekanan setiap ia bicara. Ya, kalau Sakura sedang mengomelinya, ia tidak pernah menyebut nama Ino. Ia mengantinya dengan sebutan kamu._

 _"Kalau lagi diomongin itu, dengerin! Jangan ketawa-ketawa. Kamu nggak sopan namanya. Saya ngomong begini demi kebaikan kamu, supaya kamu lebih hati-hati dan bisa jaga barang!" Sakura menegur dengan wajah sebalnya. Ino kembali terkekeh geli._

 _"Lama-lama cara ngomong kamu mirip orang tua! Nggak usah kayak gitu, ah. Geli jadinya!" komentar Ino dengan tawa kecil. Ia meniru gaya bicara Sakura yang aneh._

 _Sakura memberengut kesal. Beginilah Ino, kalau ditegur pasti menganggap Sakura sedang bermain drama. Ia selalu menganggap ocehan Sakura yang benar adanya sebagai lelucon, padahal Sakura sedang serius. Kalau sudah begini, Sakura yang sebal sendiri. Rasanya percuma saja ia menegur Ino yang selalu bercanda seperti ini. Lihat saja bagaimana respon Ino. Sekarang si pirang itu malah tersenyum sendiri sambil melahap camilan yang dibawanya. Ino memang kekanak-kanakan._

 _"Buka saja laptopnya. Tanganku kotor."_

 _Mendapat persetujuan dari sang pemilik, Sakura segera menghidupkan laptop Ino. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia mengakses akun email-nya. Ada satu email masuk dari penerbit. Ino yang juga dilanda rasa pensaran mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura. Ino meletakkan toples yang sedari tadi ia peluk erat._

 _Sakura melirik Ino dengan ragu. "Kau saja yang lihat."_

 _Ino mengangguk mantap lalu memajukan laptop itu ke arahnya. Sedangkan Sakura menggeser tempat duduknya. Ia memejamkan mata erat-erat dan menutup kedua telinganya, tak siap mendengarkan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Ino._

 _"Sakura," Ino memanggil dengan intonasi gantung. Ia menatap laptop itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sakura yang masih mendengar panggilan Ino menoleh. "Apa? Apa aku gagal lagi?"_

 _"Kau berhasil! Mereka menerima naskahmu!" Ino berteriak dengan gembira. Dia langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Sakura yang dipeluk hanya celingak-celinguk seperti orang bodoh._

 _"Kau tidak bohong kan?" Sakura menggeser laptop itu ke arahnya. Di sana terpampang jelas balasan email dari penerbit yang menerima naskahnya. Sakura tertawa bahagia sampai air matanya menerobos keluar._

 _"Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Naskahku diterima!" Sakura bersorak senang dengan mendekap Ino lebih erat. Tangannya berada pada punggung Ino. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Ino, menyalurkan kebahagiaannya._

 _"Aku tahu, kau memang bisa melakukannya! Selamat Sakura!"_

 _Ino melepaskan pelukannya. "Hal ini harus kita rayakan. Bagaimana kalau makan di restoranku?" Sakura mengangguk setuju._

 _Sakura dan Ino masuk ke restoran lewat pintu penghubung yang ada di dapur. Mereka muncul di dapur restoran. Di sini para pegawai Ino nampak bekerja keras. Mereka masih berkutat dengan kerjaan masing-masing. Tumpukan piring kotor tak pernah menyusut, selalu ada piring kotor baru yang membuat si pencuci piring harus terus mencuci tanpa henti. Para koki sibuk memasak hidangan sesuai dengan pesanan pelanggan. Ada yang bertugas memasak, menghidangkan semua di piring, dan memberikan garnish yang membuat hidangan itu menarik untuk dimakan. Saking sibuknya dengan kegiatan masing-masing, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sang pemilik restoran tengah berjalan memperhatikan kegiatan masak-memasak di dapur besar ini._

 _Lengkungan bibir Ino menghasilkan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah cerianya. Ia begitu bahagia melihat karyawannya bekerja keras. Sakura yang merasa tidak enak segera menghentikan keasyikan Ino dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Ino dan keluar pelan-pelan dari dapur._

 _Pemandangan berganti menjadi puluhan pengunjung yang asyik dengan kegiatan mereka. Ada yang makan sambil bergosip, ada yang membeli makanan untuk difoto lalu diunggah di sosial medianya, ada yang mampir untuk memulai hari dengan secangkir kopi hangat, atau membicarakan hal yang serius. Sakura segera duduk di meja dekat jendela besar yang memberinya gambaran betapa sibuknya ibukota di pagi hari. Ino duduk di hadapannya dengan tangan menopang dagu._

 _"Bagaimana? Kau mau ke kantor penerbit?"_

 _"Tidak. Aku akan mengabari Ibu dulu."_

 _"Bukannya di sana tidak ada telepon?"_

 _"Kami punya satu. Ada di balai desa, semua orang bisa memakainya. Ada satu orang yang menjaga telepon itu. Saat ada telepon masuk, maka dia akan menyampaikannya pada orang yang dituju dengan mengetuk pentungan. Kau berharap aku akan menjawab begitu?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada menyindir. Ino terkekeh._

 _"Kami sudah lebih maju daripada yang kau pikir, Ino. Kami sudah punya ponsel masing-masing!" Sakura berseru kesal._

 _Ino tersenyum tipis. Pandangannya menerawang. Ia menghembuskan napas dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit murung. "Aku jadi rindu desa."_

 _"Kau bisa-_

 _"Ino?"_

 _Sakura menyikut Ino sehingga gadis pirang itu mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya. Tepat di samping meja mereka, seorang laki-laki jangkung berdiri dengan membawa paper bag berwarna ungu –warna kesukaan Ino. Sebentar, Ino terperanjat._

 _"Sasuke?" Ino menatap pria bernama Sasuke itu dengan wajah bodohnya. Sakura hanya memandang Ino yang masih terpaku. Tanpa dipersilahkan siapa-siapa, ia mengambil inisiatif untuk duduk di depan Ino, tepatnya di samping Sakura. Sakura yang tak mau mengganggu pun bergeser sampai mentok ke jendela._

 _"Kau tidak ke kantor? Ada apa ke sini?"_

 _Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan seulas senyum menawan yang membuat tampangnya semakin rupawan. Ino ikut tersenyum._

 _"Ini untukmu?" Sasuke memberikan paper bag yang dibawanya ke hadapan Ino. Ino menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia melihat isinya karena penasaran. Tetapi yang dapat ia lihat hanya sebuah kotak._

 _"Apa ini?" tanya Ino dengan wajah sumringah._

 _Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Hadiah." Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berdiri di samping Ino._

 _"Aku harus pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis selama tiga hari. Aku tidak bisa meneleponmu. Setelah pulang, aku akan menemuimu." Selesai dengan penjelasannya, Sasuke mencium kening Ino._

 _"Jaga dirimu. Pastikan kau tidak selingkuh, ya? Aku akan merindukanmu." bisik Sasuke sebelum pergi. Mendapat perlakuan manis itu, Ino hanya diam. Terpaku akan segala hal yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Laki-laki itu memang manis sekali._

 _Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ekspresi Ino juga tersenyum, ikut bahagia akan keromantisan Ino dan Sasuke. Pipi Ino bersemu merah, seperti kepiting yang direbus dengan air mendidih. Seulas senyum malu-malu menemani wajah bahagianya._

 _"Ada apa dengannya? Tiba-tiba bertingkah manis seperti itu, membuat terkejut saja sih!" Ino mengoceh sembari menepuk-nepukkan kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. Ia mengipas-ngipaskan kedua tangannya, berusaha meredakan suhu pipinya yang merah padam._

 _Sakura hanya terkekeh. "Kau harusnya bersyukur bisa berpacaran dengan orang sepertinya. Tingkahnya manis, wajahnya tampan. Kelihatannya dia orang baik." komentar Sakura dengan tangan kanan yang menopang wajahnya. Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih tak percaya akan tingkah Sasuke yang berhasil membuatnya memerah di depan khalayak umum._

 _"Ah, sudahlah! Aku tidak mau memikirkannya lagi." Ino berseru kesal dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum memaklumi._

 _Drrrt.._

 _Merasa bahwa ponselnya bergetar, Sakura segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. Ia membuka ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon masuk dari Ibunya. Sakura tersenyum saat Ino bertanya dengan penasaran, "Siapa itu?"_

 _"A-apa…?" Sakura memberi jeda panjang. Matanya seketika menjadi kosong. Ia terdiam dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Ino yang melihatnya berfirasat tidak enak. Ia menggenggam kepalan tangan Sakura._

 _"Ibuku… meninggal?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada tak percaya._

 _Sakura terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas seketika sampai-sampai ponsel yang dipegangnya jatuh bebas begitu saja. Ia menahan napas. Tiba-tiba saja mulut serta kerongkongannya terkunci. Air matanya berlinang di pipi, jatuh dua-tiga titik tanpa sepengetahuannya._

 _Tentu saja Ino terkejut sekaligus cemas ketika ia mendengar berita dukacita ini. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menggenggam tangan Sakura karena dia juga tak tahu harus berkata apa._

 _"I-ini tidak mungkin kan, Ino? Tadi pagi Ibu masih lancar menendangku agar aku bangun. Dia masih membuatkan sarapan untukku. Dia masih menceramahiku dengan sindiran pedasnya. Ibuku.. I-Ibu masih sehat-sehat saja, Ino! Ini semua bohongan kan? Ya kan?" Sakura berseru sendirian dengan lelehan air mata yang makin deras mengalir dari pelupuknya. Suaranya melemah, bahunya bergetar. Tidak, seluruh badannya gemetar ketakutan._

 _"Bagaimana bisa Ibunya meninggalkannya seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa Ibunya tega meninggalkannya sendirian?" Sakura bertanya dalam hati. Ino hanya menggenggam kepalan tangan Sakura lebih erat. Ia mengusap-usapnya, menenangkan Sakura yang tengah kalut._

 _Tiba-tiba saja air matanya berhenti mengalir, bagaikan anak sungai yang kering di musim kemarau._ _Haruno Sakura yang berusia dua puluh tahun kini mengerti. Hidup ini tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Ia tinggal di dunia yang selalu menyimpan kenyataan pahit yang siap membuatmu terguncang kapan saja. Salah satunya adalah apa yang dia alami sekarang. Hari ini_ _akan ia kenang sebagai memori abadi._

 _Tanggal 24 Desember 2017, hari dimana naskahnya diterima adalah hari dimana Ibunya meninggalkannya sendirian._

* * *

To Be Continue..

Halo semuanya! *bungkukhormat

Perkenalkan saya manggoesdown, seorang author baru yang berusaha menyalurkan hobi mengarangnya. Author mengerti banyak sekali kekurangan yang terdapat dalam fic ini, jadi untuk kurang lebihnya saya ucapkan maafkan saya hehe.. Tapi untuk ke depannya saya akan belajar untuk menulis dengan lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih sudah sudah membaca fic amatir author ini. Mohon bantuannya! *bungkukhormat

Saya harap readers bisa meninggalkan jejak dengan meninggalkan review ya hehe..

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! *bungkukhormat


	2. Chapter 2 : New Game

Let Me Love You

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Tragedy

Rate : Teens

Main Cast :

Haruno Sakura

 _Warning_ : Seluruh karakter ini milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan ide ceita ini seratus persen milik saya. Pemain lain dapat kalian temukan di sini. Kemungkinan yang akan readers temui adalah typo(s), alurnya ngalur-ngidul, serta kejelekan lainnya. Oleh karena itu, harap berhati-hohoho.

Preview :

 _"Ibuku… meninggal?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada tak percaya._

 _Sakura terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas seketika sampai-sampai ponsel yang dipegangnya jatuh bebas begitu saja. Ia menahan napas. Tiba-tiba saja mulut serta kerongkongannya terkunci. Air matanya berlinang di pipi, jatuh dua-tiga titik tanpa sepengetahuannya._

 _Tentu saja Ino terkejut sekaligus cemas ketika ia mendengar berita dukacita ini. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menggenggam tangan Sakura karena dia juga tak tahu harus berkata apa._

 _"I-ini tidak mungkin kan, Ino? Tadi pagi Ibu masih lancar menendangku agar aku bangun. Dia masih membuatkan sarapan untukku. Dia masih menceramahiku dengan sindiran pedasnya. Ibuku.. I-Ibu masih sehat-sehat saja, Ino! Ini semua bohongan kan? Ya kan?" Sakura berseru sendirian dengan lelehan air mata yang makin deras mengalir dari pelupuknya. Suaranya melemah, bahunya bergetar. Tidak, seluruh badannya gemetar ketakutan._

 _"Bagaimana bisa Ibunya meninggalkannya seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa Ibunya tega meninggalkannya sendirian?" Sakura bertanya dalam hati. Ino hanya menggenggam kepalan tangan Sakura lebih erat. Ia mengusap-usapnya, menenangkan Sakura yang tengah kalut._

 _Tiba-tiba saja air matanya berhenti mengalir, bagaikan anak sungai yang kering di musim kemarau. Haruno Sakura yang berusia dua puluh tahun kini mengerti. Hidup ini tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Ia tinggal di dunia yang selalu menyimpan kenyataan pahit yang siap membuatmu terguncang kapan saja. Salah satunya adalah apa yang dia alami sekarang. Hari ini akan ia kenang sebagai memori abadi._

 _Tanggal 24 Desember 2017, hari dimana naskahnya diterima adalah hari dimana Ibunya meninggalkannya sendirian._

Happy Reading^^

* * *

 _Chapter 2 : New Game_

 _Sakura hanya berdiri, mematung di samping ranjang tempat Ibunya berbaring. Wajah Ibunya pucat pasi, bibirnya pun mulai membiru. Wajah itu masih sama seperti yang ia ingat sejak dulu. Rambut merah muda yang dipotong pendek membingkai wajah Ibunya yang sebenarnya cantik kalau dia tidak berekspresi menakutkan seperti preman. Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis, kulitnya putih mulus. Garis rahangnya tajam dengan pipi tirus yang menggambarkan bahwa ia kurang makan._

 _Air mata kembali menetes turun dari pelupuk mata gadis itu ketika ia menyentuh kulit Ibunya yang mulai terasa dingin. Ia tak lagi menangis seengukan seperti anak kecil yang terpisah dari Ibunya. Mungkin stok air matanya telah habis karena sedari tadi ia menangis tak berhenti. Mungkin badannya juga sudah lelah. Namun hatinya tak dapat berbohong. Hatinya masih terluka, tak bisa dijahit atau ditampal dengan apapun sehingga luka yang membekas belum jua kering. Kesedihan yang tak dapat ia ungkapkan masih membuat dadanya dipenuhi rasa sesak. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Untuk berkata-kata, sekadar mengungkapkan betapa terpukulnya dirinya pun ia tak punya tenaga. Untuk sekarang ini, ia hanya ingin memandang wajah Ibunya, sebelum beliau dikebumikan._

 _Ino ikut menangis, turut berdukacita akan kepergian Ibu sahabatnya. Namun ia sudah lebih tenang begitu melihat Sakura tak lagi menangis. Hanya saja, Sakura terlihat berbeda dari Sakura yang dulunya ia kenal. Aura yang keluar dari Sakura gelap, memancarkan duka dan dendam. Gadis cerewet itu kini diam seribu bahasa. Mulut dan kerongkongannya terkunci rapat. Senyum hangat, tawa ceria, eskpresi bahagia, berganti dengan wajah datar dan sorot mata dingin. Namun Ino tak berkomentar apa-apa mengenai hal itu. Ia tetap setia berdiri menemani Sakura yang sepertinya tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun saat ini. Dari tadi Ino pun tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya mengusap pundak Sakura, mengenggam tangannya, dan berbisik pelan, "Kau pasti bisa melaluinya."_

 _Ino mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya. Wajah Ibu Sakura memang bersih tanpa cacat. Tapi tidak dengan anggota badannya yang lain. Perutnya ditusuk beberapa kali dengan pisau. Memar dan luka bertebaran di sekitar lengan Ibunya, begitu juga dengan kakinya. Siapapun yang melakukan ini tak hanya ingin membunuh, tetapi menyiksa korbannya sampai mereka merasa ingin menjemput ajal lebih cepat._

 _"Siapa yang tega melakukan hal seperti ini? Memangnya apa salah Ibuku pada mereka?" Sakura berbisik pelan. Ino menggapai tangan Sakura kemudian meremasnya, berusaha menguatkan sahabatnya lewat sentuhannya._

 _"Kita akan cari tahu. Kita akan mengungkapkan kebenarannya bersama-sama, Sakura. Aku akan membantumu menangkap pelakunya." ujar Ino dengan tegas. Air matanya sempat menetes keluar saat Sakura kembali menangis tanpa suara. Sakura tak merespon, ia hanya mendengar janji itu. Namun ia menyimpannya dalam hati. Ia akan mengingat janji Ino hari ini._

 _Ibunya telah dikebumikan dengan isak tangis dari penduduk desa, lain dengan Sakura yang hanya diam saja ketika jenazah Ibunya dikubur dengan timbunan tanah. Beberapa jam kemudian, para pelayat beranjak meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang masih setia berdiri di samping kubur. Ino menangis sejadi-jadinya sembari memeluk batu nisan yang baru dibuat itu. Sementara Sakura menatap sedih tanah yang masih basah itu. Tangannya terulur untuk menggenggamnya dan menumpahkan kekesalannya._

 _"Aku akan balas dendam, Bu. Aku akan menangkap pelakunya dengan tanganku sendiri." tekad Sakura dalam hati sembari menggenggam erat tanah itu._

* * *

"Sakura?" Suara _baritone_ khas pria itu menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah. Matanya yang hitam tajam bak elang menjelajahi isi ruangan itu.

Kosong.

Rumah ini sunyi senyap, persis seperti kuburan lama yang terbengkalai. Bedanya rumah ini bersih dan masih terawat sampai sekarang. Perabotan ala kadarnya tertata rapi. Debu tidak bertumpuk karena si empunya rumah memang tipikal orang pembersih. Ia tak suka rumahnya berantakan. Berbagai lembaran kertas yang harusnya berhamburan di meja kerjanya kini lenyap. Entah dimana ia menyimpan semua kertas itu.

Setelah melepas sepatunya, pria itu melangkah masuk ke ruang tamu. Ia duduk di sofa, menantikan kedatangan si tuan rumah. Kenapa ia bisa masuk? Tentu saja bisa, ia punya kunci cadangan rumah ini. Baginya rumah ini sama seperti ruamhnya sendiri. Tidak, memang begitu kenyataannya. Dialah yang membeli rumah ini agar Sakura dapat tinggal di sini. Namun gadis keras kepala itu menggeleng tak mau, karena itulah seperempat gajinya selalu ia setorkan untuk pria itu. "Aku benci berhutang budi." Begitulah jawabannya.

Pria itu melirik jam dinding. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tetapi gadis itu belum pulang juga. Pria itu menghembuskan napas. Ia bangkit berdiri, berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia mengambil _mug_ lalu menuangkan bubuk kopi serta gula kemudian menyeduhnya dengan air panas dari termos. Sembari mengaduk-aduk kopi itu, pikirannya melayang. Tentu saja memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa sangat mencemaskan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Memikirkan hal itu, seulas senyum datang menghiasi wajahnya.

Menunggu kopinya sedikit dingin, pria itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Saat menghidupkan benda persegi panjang itu, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah foto seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah menghadap ke samping. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat ke atas, membentuk satu lengkungan manis yang disebut dengan senyum tipis. Ia mengenakan setelan bebas, sweater hijau tangan panjang dan celana jeans hitam. Berkat tiupan angin, rambut merah mudanya berkibar bebas. Gadis itu nampak cantik. Namun perhatiannya tak lagi tertuju ke sana, melainkan kepada tanggal dan jam yang tertera di sana.

 **23 Desember 2027.**

 **09.03 PM**

Pria itu kembali menghembuskan napas berat. Pantas saja kalau gadis itu belum pulang. Biasanya dia tidak akan pulang ke rumah. Gadis itu akan bermalam di rumah lama, yang ada di desa. Tempat yang paling dekat dengan lokasi pemakaman ibunya. Gadis itu akan pulang keesokan harinya dengan wajah datar, seperti biasanya.

Begitulah kebiasaan gadis itu. Sehari sebelum hari peringatan kematian Ibunya, ia akan menginap di rumah lamanya. Ketika pagi tiba, ia akan bergegas ke makam Ibunya dengan membawa bunga dan peralatan untuk membersihkan makam itu. Selesai dengan urusan makam, ia kembali melaksanakan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Ia melakukan hal ini setiap tahunnya.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang memang berada di rumah lamanya tengah duduk dalam diam. Kemeja putih berbalut blazer biru dongker dengan celana dasar senada itu masih setia melekat di tubuhnya. Tas kerjanya ia letakkan di atas meja. Dia menghela napas berat kemudian menyesap kopi panas yang baru saja ia buat.

Pikirannya terbang ke masa dimana ia masih berusia dua puluh tahun. Usia dimana ia masih bertingkah layaknya remaja puber. Usia dimana dia masih bercita-cita menjadi seorang penulis. Dan itu adalah usia terakhirnya untuk merasakan kasih sayang sang Ibu yang diwakilkan dengan perilaku kasar andalannya. Usia itu juga usia dimana ia mulai berjuang untuk hidup sebatang kara.

Sakura kembali menghembuskan napas. Kini ia menyandarkan punggungnya, mencoba duduk lebih santai. Ia memejamkan matanya, beristirahat sejenak sembari melupakan pekerjaan yang menumpuk di kantor. Malam ini ia hanya ingin mengenang serpihan masa lalunya, sekaligus mengingat Ibunya. Hanya di rumah ini dia bisa merasakan kenangan itu karena rumah ini adalah saksi bisu atas apa yang telah terjadi pada Ibunya. Rumah ini merupakan saksi bisu yang tak dapat mengatakan betapa bahagianya mereka dan siapa yang membunuh Ibunya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sakura frustasi. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, tetapi kasus kematian Ibunya tak pernah dianggap sebagai suatu hal yang harus ditinjau lebih lanjut. Kasus ini hanyalah pembunuhan biasa, begitulah anggapan para polisi bahkan publik. Namun bagi Sakura ini adalah pembunuhan yang tak bisa ditolerir. Ini adalah pembunuhan yang keji!

Tanpa mengharapkan bantuan pihak berwenang, Sakura mencoba menguak alasan di balik kematian Ibunya bersama Ino. Sayangnya pencarian mereka tak pernah membuahkan hasil yang berharga. Sebenarnya alasan mengapa Sakura kembali ke rumahnya setiap hari peringatan kematian Ibunya adalah ia ingin mencari bukti yang mungkin saja tertinggal dalam rumah ini atau sebuah petunjuk yang dapat membantu menyelesaikan penyelidikan mereka. Hebatnya sampai sekarang ia tidak menemukan apapun. Pembunuh itu begitu teliti dan cerdik, ia bermain dengan rapi. Tak ada jejak yang ia tinggalkan.

Sakura menenggak habis kopinya. Ia menatap gelas kosong itu dengan tatapan hampa kemudian meletakkannya kembali. Sakura menatap ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil benda persegi panjang itu. Ada panggilan masuk, Sakura yang malas melihat siapa sang penelepon langsung menjawabnya.

 **"Usahamu sia-sia."**

Sakura yang tadinya ingin tidur kini membelalakkan matanya. Napasnya tertahan. Badannya menegang. Sakura membetulkan posisinya. Ia duduk dengan tegap, kemudian pandangannya mulai mengedar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Ia tidak tahu ini suara siapa, yang jelas ini bukan suara dari orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Teman-temannya tidak mungkin meneleponnya dengan nada mengejek dan tawa jahat seperti ini.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Sakura dengan sinis. Sang penelepon kembali tertawa. Entah itu mengejek atau kasihan, yang jelas Sakura benci mendengar suara tawa itu. Sakura yang berpikir cepat langsung memutuskan untuk merekam percakapan mereka.

" **Kau tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik, persis seperti Ibumu. Kenapa kau tidak memotong pendek rambutmu? Aku benci wanita berambut panjang."** Sang penelepon mendengus kesal. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Bagaimana orang ini tahu bahwa rambutnya panjang? Ya, walaupun itu hanya setengah dari panjang punggungnya. Bagaimana dia tahu rupanya persis seperti Ibu? Apakah orang ini adalah orang yang membunuh Ibunya?

"Memangnya saya harus mengikuti selera anda? Maaf ya, ini hidup saya. Saya mau bertingkah bagaimana, itu urusan saya. Lagipula saya tidak mirip Ibu. Jangan bertingkah seolah anda tahu segalanya." balas Sakura dengan tegas. Penelepon itu tertawa lagi kemudian berdecak sebal.

 **"Untuk gadis yang hidup sendirian, kau patut dipuji. Berbicara dengan formal, bekerja dengan baik, punya rumah dan teman-teman, bahkan kau punya pacar. Sepertinya kau tak perlu lagi peran sosok Ibu, eh? Ya kan?"**

Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia mulai merasa jengkel dengan penelepon misterius yang bertingkah seolah-olah dia mengenal baik lingkungan Sakura. Sakura memindahkan posisi ponsel itu ke hadapan matanya. Tidak ada nama, hanya ada sederet nomor yang tak ia ketahui milik siapa. Sakura kembali mendengus lalu kembali menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

Sebenarnya siapa penelepon ini? Kenapa dia terus-terusan bicara tentang Ibunya? Apakah dia pembunuhnya? Atau hanya orang yang ingin menakut-nakutinya? Sakura menghela napas sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Saya sudah memperingtkan anda! Jangan bertingkah seolah anda tahu segalanya. Anda membuat saya jengkel. Apa yang saya lakukan, bakhkan saya rasakan, itu bukan urusan anda!"

 **"Aku juga mulai kesal karena kau terus bicara formal. Ah, tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan. Apa kau merindukan Ibumu? Besok adalah hari peringatan kematiannya kan?"**

"Anda tidak berhak untuk tahu."

Penelepon itu mendengus kesal. **"Ya, kau selalu bertingkah sesukamu. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Kalau iya, aku bisa mempertemukanmu dengannya. Lagipula waktunya cukup tepat."**

"Saya akan menutup teleponnya. Saya tidak perduli dengan semua yang anda katakan. Se.."

Sang penelepon memotong kalimat Sakura. **"Kau mau mendengar berita baik?"**

Kening Sakura berkerut. Memangnya kabar baik apa yang dapat disampaikan oleh penelepon misterius ini? Sebelum Sakura berpikir lebih jauh lagi, penelepon itu kembali bersuara, **"Aku adalah pembunuh Ibumu. Kalau kau mau menangkapku, kau harus mau bermain denganku."**

Bahu Sakura kembali menegang. Mulutnya terkunci rapat-rapat. **"Permainannya sederhana. Kau yang menangkapku atau aku yang membunuhmu."**

Sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja. Sakura menghela napasnya kemudian meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja dengan kasar. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha melepas stres setelah diteror penelepon misterius itu. Ia kembali duduk dengan punggung yang bersandar pada kursi. Helaan napas berat kembali terdengar.

Sakura menatap jam dinding. Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Bukannya mengantuk, matanya malah terang-benderang. Ia tidak merasa ngantuk bahkan tak ada niat ingin pergi beristirahat. Sakura masih memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan penelepon misterius.

Permainan baru? Berarti dia sudah pernah memainkan hal yang sama sebelumnya? Apa selama ini dia mengincar keluarganya? Jadi karena itulah dia mengenal kehidupan Sakura dengan baik? Atau dia menentukan korban secara acak?

Sakura mendesah frustasi. Selama sepuluh tahun ia mencari petunjuk kematian Ibunya, namun ia tidak pernah mendapat apapun. Sekarang di saat dia ingin melupakan sakit hatinya perlahan-lahan, ia dihadapkan dengan permainan bodoh yang entah apa maksudnya. Tetapi Sakura meyakini hal ini sebagai titik terang dari pencariannya.

Memikirkan semua hal dan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi membuat Sakura lelah sendiri. Ia memejamkan mata lalu tertidur pulas. Ia tertidur di atas kursi dengan setelan kerja dan wajah lelahnya.

Esok paginya, Sakura bersiap untuk pergi ke makam. Pagi-pagi sekali ia mandi lalu mengganti setelan kerjanya dengan pakaian yang ia bawa dalam tasnya. Ia memakai baju kaos hitam tangan panjang dan celana jeans biru pudar. Sakura meninggalkan rumahnya setelah ia selesai memakai sepatu dan mengikat rambutnya. Sebelum ke makam Ibunya, Sakura mampir ke toko bunga. Ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sebuket bunga mawar putih yang masih harum baunya. Setelah itu, ia bergegas menuju makam Ibunya.

Sakura menghela napas ketika ia melihat sudah ada orang yang sampai sebelum dia. Sakura melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Sakura mendekat, menghampiri makam Ibunya yang sedang dikunjungi itu.

"Kamu terlambat." tegur pria yang ada di sampingnya. Sakura menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Bu. Aku kalah cepat dari orang ini." Sakura mengabaikan pria yang menegurnya. Pria bermanik hitam kelam itu tersenyum tipis.

"Walaupun kita bodoh tentang bunga, aku tetap membawanya. Aku bawa mawar putih, baunya masih harum. Bunganya juga masih segar. Aku akan meletakkannya di sini." ucap Sakura sebelum ia meletakkan buket bunga mawar putihnya. Ia mencium bunga itu lalu tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu. Aku harap Ibu juga begitu. Sampai sekarang aku sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Kalau Ibu masih ada, pasti Ibu akan bangga karena aku berhasil bekerja berkat jerih payahku sendiri. Mungkin Ibu akan menyuruhku segera menikah karena sekarang umurku sudah tiga puluh." Sakura berbicara sendiri sambil mengusap batu nisan Ibunya dengan lap basah yang dibawanya.

"Ah, rumput-rumputnya sudah tinggi, ya? Pasti sangat menganggu." Sakura ingin bergerak untuk mencabut rumput liar itu, namun pria di sampingnya menghentikan pergerakannya dengan menggenggam halus tangannya.

"Biar saya saja."

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Tanpa disuruh lagi, laki-laki bermanik _obsidian_ itu segera mencabuti rumput liar yang tumbuh di sekitar makam. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan lanjut mengobrol dengan Ibunya. Tangannya tak pernah diam. Sambil berbicara dengan Ibunya, ia menyiram tanah itu agar tetap basah dan mencabut rumput yang masih tumbuh di sana. Sampai tak terasa, mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu satu jam.

"Saya duluan, ya? Saya mau kembali ke kantor." Pria jangkung itu berdiri sembari menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel. Sakura menghentikan acara bicara bersama Ibunya, ia menoleh.

"Ikut." Sakura turut berdiri. Ia tersenyum lalu mengusap nisan Ibunya dengan lembut.

"Aku pergi dulu, Bu. Sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke kantor. Aku akan mengunjungi Ibu lagi." pamit Sakura dengan seulas senyum tipis. Pria itu juga tersenyum.

"Ayo." ajak pria itu dengan menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam saja. Ia terlalu bahagia karena mengunjungi Ibunya, jadi untuk protes akan tingkah laku orang di sebelahnya, itu bisa dilakukan nanti saja.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Pria itu menyetir dengan tenang, sedangkan Sakura masih melayangkan pikirannya. Ia masih teringat pembicaraannya dengan penelepon misterius kemarin.

"Aku mau cerita."

Tiga kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura itu sukses membuat pria di sampingnya menoleh kaget. "Kamu mau bercerita? Tumben sekali. Biasanya kamu hanya diam."

Sakura menarik napas lalu menghembuskan napas pendek. Tanpa mengindahkan komentar orang di sebelahnya, Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka rekaman percakapannya dengan penelepon misterius kemarin.

"Kemarin aku diteror." Sakura menjelaskan. Ia memutar rekaman itu sampai ke bagian akhir, laki-laki itu menghentikan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia mencengkram erat kedua bahu Sakura dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kamu baik-baik saja? Kenapa kamu tidak langsung menelepon?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan cemas.

"Entahlah. Aku ketiduran." Sakura menjawab pendek. Laki-laki itu mendesah frustasi.

"Bagaimana kalau dia menyerangmu tiba-tiba? Bagaimana kalau dia tahu dimana kamu dan langsung membunuhmu? Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu!"

Sakura tidak berkedip. Ia mematung, menatap manik _obsidian_ gelap itu lebih dalam. Kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di sana. Tanpa harus melihat matanya, sebetulnya ia sudah merasakan betapa besar rasa tak mau kehilangan dari pria jangkung ini.

Namun yang membuat Sakura tak bergeming adalah cara bicara laki-laki itu. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mendengar nada bicara yang setengah berteriak seperti tadi. Ia juga belum pernah mendengar kata _aku_ keluar dari mulut manis pria itu.

"Kau kesurupan?" tanya Sakura bingung. Tingkahnya seperti orang bodoh, ia kelihatan linglung. Sakura menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening mulus pria itu, berusaha mengecek apakah ia sedang sakit atau tidak. Tetapi tidak ada hangat yang menyergap punggung tangannya. Mendapat pertanyaan bodoh dari Sakura, pria itu mendengus kesal. Tanpa aba-aba, pria itu mendekatkan dirinya dan membuat Sakura jatuh ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat.

"Aku serius! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu! Jangan anggap aku sedang bercanda. Kalau aku jadi wanita, aku langsung menelepon pacarku! Memangnya kamu tidak takut diteror seperti itu?" Sakura hanya diam, menikmati ocehan panik dari pria itu. Tanpa pria itu ketahui, dalam dekapannya, Sakura tersenyum. Ia benar-benar merasakan kecemasan dari pria ini. Dan hal itu membuat dirinya merasa bahagia.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Sakura melepaskan pelukan pria itu. Mata mereka bertemu seolah ingin berkomunikasi lewat tatapan. Mata hitam kelam itu menatap iris _emerald_ Sakura dengan khawatir, sedangkan _emerald_ itu tidak menyiratkan apa-apa selain ketenangan. Pandangan mata pria itu juga berubah menjadi teduh. Sakura tersenyum tipis ia jadi ingat bagaimana perjumpaan mereka untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

 _Selesai dengan acara pemakaman, Ino mengajak Sakura untuk pergi ke rumahnya. Ino merasa bahwa lingkungan rumah Sakura tidak aman. Lagipula sekarang gadis berambut merah muda itu tinggal sendirian tanpa pengawasan siapa-siapa. Ia juga tidak punya siapa-siapa sebagai tempat bersandar._

 _Niat Ino membawa Sakura ke rumah adalah agar dia mau tinggal dengannya. Toh, Ino sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai saudarinya. Ayah dan Ibunya pun menganggap Sakura sebagai anak mereka yang harus diasuh dan diurus. Karena itulah, saat berita dukacita ini menyebar, Ino langsung menghubungi kedua orang tuanya untuk meminta persetujuan agar Sakura tinggal di rumah mereka. Niat Ino itu disambut baik oleh orang tuanya. Permasalahannya sekarang adalah Sakura, anak yang tidak mau berhutang budi sepertinya pastilah akan menolak tawaran itu. Karena itu, Ino sudah menghubungi Ibunya agar membujuk Sakura._

 _"Saku, kamu tinggal di sini saja. Tante rasa bahaya kalau kamu tinggal sendirian di sana." Ibu Ino yang baik berkata sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan rasa tidak enak karena merepotkan keluarga Ino._

 _"Saku bisa jaga diri kok." Ibu Ino menggeleng, begitu juga dengan Ino yang berkacak pinggang dengan wajah galak._

 _"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi! Kalau pembunuh itu mengincarmu bagaimana? Kau hanya sendiri di sana!" Ino berseru kesal. Sikap protektif Ino yang jarang ditunjukkan kepada orang lain kini keluar demi kebaikan sahabat tercintanya itu._

 _"Lagipula Ayah sudah mengambil barang-barangmu. Mau tidak mau, kau harus tinggal di sini! Aku dan Ibu memaksamu. Titik." Ino memutuskan setelah berpandangan dengan Ibunya yang kini melipat tangan. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Ia bersyukur karena ia punya Ino dengan keluarga yang mengganggapnya seperti saudari._

 _"Nanti kamu tidur sama Ino di kamar atas. Ya?" Ibu Ino mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura mengangguk patuh._

 _"Kalian pasti lelah. Makanlah dulu, Ibu sudah selesai masak." Ibu Ino menutup pintu rumah begitu Ino dengan semangatnya menarik tangan Sakura yang lemas untuk makan._

 _Tanpa bisa menolak, Sakura tinggal bersama Ino. Seminggu setelah ia tinggal di sana, Sakura mencoba untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Dia yang biasanya mengurung diri di kamar kini mencoba untuk keluar dari kamar. Walaupun ia hanya ke restoran Ino yang ada di samping rumah, setidaknya di sudah mencoba kan? Sakura yang biasanya tidak punya nafsu makan pun mulai memaksakan dirinya untuk makan. Sejujurnya ia merasa tidak enak dengan keluarga Ino yang sudah repot-repot menampungnya._

 _Sakura mencoba untuk bepikir realistis. Tak mungkin selamanya ia bisa tinggal di rumah Ino dan merepotkan mereka. Ia harus mencari kerja dan tinggal di rumahnya sendiri. Berkat dorongan dan semangat dari keluarga Ino, Sakura mencoba untuk melupakan kesedihan karena kehilangan Ibunya. Toh dari dulu ia tidak pernah diajarkan untuk menangis dan bersedih seperti mau mati. Ibunya selalu mengajarkannya untuk kuat karena hidup ini keras. Dan apa yang dikatakan Ibunya memang benar karena itu sudah terjadi padanya._

 _Sakura berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan karena selama seminggu ia benar-benar menjadi pribadi yang baru. Sakura yang ceria, optimis, dan selalu bahagia telah mati bersamaan dengan kepergian Ibunya. Sekarang hanya ada Sakura yang pendiam, berpikiran realistis, dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan Sasuke menyebut Sakura sebagai robot._

 _"Bisakah kau kembali seperti semula? Kau yang sekarang menyebalkan. Kau persis seperti mayat hidup, Sakura." Sasuke berkomentar dengan sebal. Ino melirik Sakura yang masih duduk tenang. Walaupun Sakura tak memberi respon apapun, ocehan Sasuke sudah kelewatan. Ino pun menjitak kepala Sasuke sampai laki-laki berambut biru dongker itu mengaduh kesakitan._

 _"Jangan dengarkan dia, Sakura. Dia memang tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya." Ino tertawa hambar, tetapi Sakura masih tak merespon. Sakura memang berada bersama mereka tetapi pikirannya tengah melayang entah kemana. Hal itu dapat dilihat dari tatapan matanya yang kosong. Ino menghela napas kemudian memandang Sasuke yang balas menatap dengan pandangan yang mengatakan 'apa?'._

 _Bel yang berbunyi ketika pelanggan datang kini berbunyi. Pandangan Ino dan Sasuke langsung tertuju pada pintu masuk. Pria bertubuh jangkung itu tersenyum tipis. Ino balas tersenyum, sedangkan Sasuke mendengus. Pria bersetelan formal itu berjalan ke tempat Ino dan Sasuke duduk._

 _"Halo Ino." Pria itu menyapa dengan suara beratnya. Ino balas tersenyum._

 _"Boleh saya duduk di sini?" Pria itu bertanya sebelum ia duduk di samping Sakura. Namun Sakura yang masih hanyut dalam lamunannya tidak mendengar apapun._

 _"Duduk saja, kak. Dia tidak bisa mendengarmu, dia sedang melamun." Ino menyela dengan sopan. Pria itu mengangguk sekali lalu duduk di samping Sakura. Manik obsidian-nya memandang Sakura, mengikuti kemana arah mata itu pergi. Ino tersenyum sedangkan Sasuke kembali mendengus._

 _"Lebih baik kita pergi. Mereka sudah masuk ke dunia yang sama." ujar Sasuke dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Ino setelah ia beranjak berdiri. Ino menggeleng, menatap Sakura dan pria itu secara bergantian kemudian menatap Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'ayo-kita-tinggalkan-mereka.'_

 _"Kau yakin?" tanya Ino dengan ragu. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _"Hal buruk tak akan terjadi. Si tua bangka itu menyukai mayat hidup." Sasuke menjawab dengan gusar. Ino masih menggeleng ragu, ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk membantah Sasuke namun kalimatnya dipotong dengan tarikan Sasuke sambil berkata, "Lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka."_

 _PRANG!_

 _Lamunan Sakura hancur seketika. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara, begitu juga dengan pelanggan lainnya. Mata mereka terfokus pada seorang pelayan wanita yang sedang memungut pecahan beberapa gelas kaca. Dua pelayan lainnya juga datang membantu, bersama-sama mereka membersihkan gelas-gelas yang pecah itu. Setelah semuanya beres, mereka kembali menikmati hidangan masing-masing. Beda dengan Sakura yang terkejut akan kehadiran seorang pria di sampingnya. Sakura yang kaget secara refleks menjaga jarak sehingga ia duduk berdempet dengan jendela yang ada di belakangnya._

 _Sakura mengamati pria itu tanpa bicara apa-apa. Pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke. Yang membedakan mereka hanya postur tubuh, gaya dan warna rambut, serta ada garis tua di sana. Sedangkan yang lainnya sama. Ada satu lagi yang berbeda, matanya mereka. Ia memiliki mata hitam kelam yang teduh, beda dengan punya Sasuke yang memancarkan kearoganannya._

 _"Kamu Sakura kan?" Pria mirip Sasuke itu bertanya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Sakura menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali._

 _"Ternyata benar, kamu orang yang pendiam." Pria itu membuka bahan obrolan, tetapi Sakura tidak menanggapinya. Ia hanya diam dan menatap kedua manik obsidian itu, berusaha mencari tahu apa maksud pria ini lewat tatapan matanya._

 _"Saya kakaknya Sasuke, Itachi." Pria bernama Itachi itu menjulurkan tangannya dengan senyum tipis. Sakura masih diam, memandangi Itachi dengan tatapan datar. Manik gioknya masih setia menatap Itachi, mencoba menyusuri pikiran pria jangkung di depannya ini._

 _"Ah, kamu sudah tahu, ya?" Itachi menarik tangannya. Ia masih menatap Sakura, bahkan senyum tipis itu masih setia menghiasi wajahnya. Sedangkan Sakura yang ditatap hanya diam seperti patung. Bagaikan sebuah raga tanpa nyawa._

 _Seperti itulah awal perjumpaan mereka. Hanya Itachi yang membuka mulut. Sakura hanya menatapnya._

* * *

"Kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku! Langsung telepon, aku pasti akan mengangkatnya." Pria itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap mata Sakura lekat-lekat. Sakura mengangguk sekali.

Ia kembali mendekap Sakura, membiarkan Sakura kembali jatuh ke dekapannya yang hangat. Ia ingin Sakura merasakan kenyamanan sehingga segala rasa cemas, takut, dan resah sirna dari benaknya. Nyatanya Sakura tidak apa-apa, dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada perasaan takut. Dari dulu dia memang anak yang kuat. Teror dari penelepon misterius semalam tidak menggetarkan bahunya. Ia hanya syok, itu saja.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di pojok jalan. Ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, orang berjaket hitam itu memasukkan kedua tangannya lalu menghilang ditelan keramaian.

* * *

To Be Continue

Halo semuanya! Kembali lagi bersama saya, author mangoesdown.

Sebelumnya author minta maap karena author bisa gonta-ganti penname tapi ga bisa update. Sebenarnya author sedang mencari identitas, jadi besar kemungkinannya penname author bakal berubah lagi hehe.

Jujur author seneng karena author ga nyangka kalau responnya bakal begini, author kira dulu yang bakal ff ini cuman tiga ternyata banyak hehe.. Banyak juga yang meninggalkan jejak dengan review, author senang sekali. Rasanya mau melayang wkwk

Yahh, author minta maaf karena updatenya terlalu lama ya? Tapi mau gimana lagi, author sudah mengupayakan buat update sekilat-kilatnya tapi.. ya.. begitulah. Author rasa untuk masalah update, jangka waktunya begini terus, agak lama, cukup lama kali ya? Terus author juga berterima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff amatiran ala author ini. Terima kasih loh sudah mau mampir ke sini, author mencintai kali semua. Muah.

Oh iya, ini balasan untuk review yang masuk di chap kemarenn

DeidaraTamvanJualPetasan : Makasih loh;) Btw, emang ada di wattpad kok. Author juga buat di wattpad, tapi di sini juga ada. Tapi update nya pasti lama karena author ngepost di sini duluan hehe. Author juga seneng ItaSaku kok

Matarinegan : Kamu bingung di bagian mana?:( Yaudah, baca chap ini ya. Semoga ga bingung lagi

Sharohana : Waduhh tersanjung kan authornya wkwk, makasih yaa;)

Hanazono Yuri : Iyaa, ini lanjutannya yaa;)

Ibnu999 : Iyaa, ini lanjutannya yaa;) (2)

Siti Lafifah : Siapa hayoo? Tebak ajalah yah wkwk

Guest : Iyaa sama-sama loh;)

Hannysha : Iyaa, makasih loh. Ditunggu aja ya, ini ada transformasinya kok, jadi bahasanya nanti ga formal amat wkwk

Tectona Grandis : Iyaa, makasih yahh;)

Udah yaa? Sekian dari author. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. Makasih banyak semuannyaa3333


End file.
